mcloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Overview
MCLoaded like most Minecraft servers is about building and letting your creativity run riot! What makes this even more fun is building and exploring together with others online. Its important to observe the Rules of the server while playing to help make everyones time here fun. General information *You will be set to AFK (Away from keyboard) if idol for 5 minutes. *You will be kicked from the server if idol for 10 minutes. *There is a Mining world. This is here for players to freely mine resources without the need to ruin the main world. Just type /warp mining to teleport to the mining world! *There is a 'secret' base near the Spawn area. It has a minecart station, player launcher and a few other surprises. Can you find it? *The server runs the Factions plugin. But player power loss on death has been disabled. This enabled Factions to be used primarily as a land claiming and Guild creation plugin. So no raiding! There is the Hunger Games if you wish to PvP! *Player ranks are identified by a prefix against each players name. See Ranks page for more info. Useful commands Special Signs (How to use them) MCLoaded uses the essentials plugin which comes with many game modifications. This adds many custom signs to the games. For detailed instructions see http://ess.khhq.net/wiki/Sign_Tutorial Here are some common ones. Private - Protect a chest or door from other players using it. To protect a door place a sign on the block above and write Private on the 1st line. Done! Or to protect a chest simply right click a chest while holding a sign! These signs are enabled by the Lockette plugin. TRADE - Setup a shop and sell your goods! Youtube video on how to use below. WARP - Click a Warp sign to teleport to the warp location. 1st Line write warp. 2nd line write existing warp location There are many special signs programed into MCLoaded but only some are available for players to use. But for a guide to the signs that come with the Essentials plugin see here Ranks (In game benfits) There are a few ranks available to players. The higher the rank the better the perks. the Builder and Veteran ranks are granted based on the time you have spent online. See the Ranks page for more details. To see how long you have spent online type /ar check 'ingame. Major plugins/mods As well as providing a place for others to builder and play together MCLoaded offers other features and activities to keep your time here fun! For detailed instructions on these features/plugins see the specific plugins pages. These include..... Factions! (PvP & Land Protection) This plugin will allow the players on the server to create factions/guilds. Each faction can claim territory that will be protected from non-members. Factions can forge alliances and declare themselves enemies with others. For factions help ingame type '/f help Mob Arenas! (PvE) The server has several arenas dedicated to teaming up with fellow players to defeat and survive wave after wave of monsters. The longer you last the more XP and loot you will earn! For Mob Arena help ingame type /ma help Hunger Games (PvP) Most peole are familar with the Hunger Games. Here you can face off against other players in a fight to the death! Up to 24 players can join each Hunger Games arena. Where you will be given a few seconds to either search through some nearby chest for weapons, food and amour or make a run for cover and hope everyone else will kill each other before you take on the few that are left and claim the title of Sole Surviver! To join a Hunger Games arena type /hg join mcMMO (RPG skills) The goal of mcMMO is to take Minecraft mechanics and expand them into add an extensive RPG experience. mcMMO adds thirteen unique skills to train and level in. For example you can level up your swords skill which allow you to add bleed effects to your attacks and counter the enemies hits. Protection Blocks (Land Protection using the precious stones plugin) This feature gives players the ability to protect their land without the need to create or join a Faction if they do not wish to. Protection blocks can be purchased with ingame credits from a shop near the Spawn point. Simply place one of these special blocks down to instantly protect the surrounding area from other players! Three protection area sizes can be used. 5x5x5, 11x11x11 or 21x21x21. The protection block will be in the centre of these protected cubiod zones. Type /ps ingame to see its help Door and Chest Protection (Lockette plugin) You can protect your chests fro other players and TNT explosions! Simply right click on a chest with a sign in your hand and your chest will be protected! You can also use this plugin to stop other players opening your doors! Handy if you want to keep other players out of your house. Player Heads (Mob/player heads as a trophy!) When you kill another player in PvP or a monster there is a chance their head will be dropped! You can now lop off enemies heads in battle, and mount it on a pole for all to fear. Or wear your opponent's face as a mask, like camouflage!